yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Donnie Yun
'First Name' Donnie 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' Pallas 'Nicknames' DeadShot. The Dragon. The Grim Reaper. The Werewolf Age 6/26/2114 ( Current Ark is 2135. ) Gender Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 189lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour' Donnie's behavior can vary depending on the situation. He goes off of whatever people give him. Most of the time he is closed off and will remain quiet unless addressed. Even as he learns to control his Super Soldier abilities, he remains the same renwoned attitude as he did before. Granted he did have that episode of losing his mind. But he changes his behavior when it comes to women. His biggest weakness is always wanting to help the damsel in distress. Even the strong women that can fend for themselves turns him on. Women are what control him at the end of the day. 'Personality' His personality is one that can switch every other day. Some days he is calm and can be funny while other days he can just snap and go off on you. It all goes hand in hand on how people act towards him. If they are rude and disrespectful, of course Donnie will be on edge and ready to blow them away. But if someone is nice and concerning, he will go out of his way to either help or interact with that person. Though his counterpart simply known as "The Other Guy" is very different. "The Other Guy" is very sexual and angry. Most of the time, the only thing that it says has to do with sex or killing someone. SOmetime's it is hard for DOnnie to hold "The Other Guy" back sometimes because of what the situation calls for. 'Clan & Rank' Chairman for the Soramaru Clan 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Weapons and development designer Yun Corperations Yun Corperations is the main weapons development corperation in the entire city. ANything that is used in warfare, gangs, and Military/Police comes from Yun Corps. Not to be confused with Danchou's Super Soldier Science Team, Donnie Yun makes and sells weapons to anyone who has the cash. Donnie Yun also uses his Corperations into his own personal Secruity System. Everything he has created can be used to assist him in any way. This company has made him tons upon tons of money, setting him for the high life. NanoSuit Technology *The most recent creation by the Yun Corps. have been Donnie's and Zero's personal NanoSuit Battle Armor. Donnie's NanoSuit is specialy molded by Vibranium, with a laced inner bracing system of Carbonadium, and small choice areas to strengthen the iternal system of the suit. The Suit itself carries an arsenal of weaponry for Donnie. Hand Blasters on the Palm of each hand, four hand cannons on the wrists of his hands, addes strength to his fighting, and an additional Gattling Lazer gun or other heavy machine gun.(Depends on what DOnnie wants to bring) The suit also allows Donnie to fly through the sky like a rocket which comes in handy a lot. And the best thing of all is that there are only two in existence. One owned by Donnie and the other, his Right hand man Zero. No one was getting their hands on the Technology to re-create the NanoSuit or steal a NanoSuit from him. This was his Holy Grail and he is not going to give it up for anyone. *The Downside to having the NanoSuit is that his Hand to Hand combat is lower because of the heavy metals and motioning he has to do. Though his power is greatly increased, he still has to land the punch. Other than that, the suit is a god damned gift from God. Plasma Energy *'The second and probably most important '''creating that Yun Corps. has created is Plasma Energy. Not to be confused with Plasma weapons like ray guns or PLasma Grenades like Halo. The technology behind the Plasma Energy is the same effect Electricity has for machines. It powers all of Yun Corp. Technology. What makes Plasma Energy so special is that it is self sestaining clean energy. Its not electrical and is an unknown technology to other companies, gangs, or Military. Yun likes to keep his best weapons to himself and keeps his magic under lock and key. It also makes Yun Corp. Technology invisible to UAV, Predator Missile, Reaper Drones, etc. due to the fact that the technogy inside the Yun weapons is unknown to the general public. *The Plasma Energy makes the Yun Corp. Technology immune to EMP technology. It is not electrical in any way and can not be shut down by the EMP technology. It also helps as a cleaner cource of energy and can last a lot longer than regular electricity. *The Plasma Energy is also what powers the NanoSuit Battle Armor. Weapons of the Nanosuit *'These weapons are Donnie Yun's most favored guns. The repulsor rays(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks. A uni-beam projection gun in the chest plate, which is able to fire a beam of destructive force(more powerful than the repulsor rays). Extremely powerful pulse bolts, that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. Pulse beams that short out a person's vital signs, putting them in a coma. Spectacular graviton beams, capable of making a target fly into the atmosphere and then fall back down again. Laser beams that possessed a 1 shot blast cartridge. A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. 2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy. He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters.' *'Other than using: repulsor rays, a uni-beam, pulse bolts, pulse beams, graviton beams, 1 shot lasers, a electro-magnetic pulse beam, 2 sonic blasters, and 2 energy bullet rotation shooters, Iron Man has another arsenal if the first is recharging. He possesses telescoping super-cavitation swords, that can extend from 36 centimeters to 2 and a half meters. Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile.flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner. mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds. Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets. Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices. Famous battle-tested inventions. Several molecular incinerative rays. Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity. Ballistic anti-Hulk guns. Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. Mercury coated energy blades that can extend into 360 degree energy shields. Chemical sprays. Rail guns, which possesses enough ammunition to destroy an entire city. Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time. Several devices that can download other weapons, shield his mind against psychic attacks and mind reading and illusions , and can also automatically give the armor upgrades. Motorized boosters that can increase his strength. Iron Man possessed a variety of advanced energy beams.Vibranium cannons that can absorb energy and redirect the energy in the form of energy blasts able to soften any metal( espacially adamantium). High powered particle beam torpedoes that can evopoate particles. Transistorised blast guns. Rapid fire sequensing weaponry. Possesses improved features of his first armors.' *'The Suit also allows Donnie to follow gravitational change. This helps him keep underwater or even fly out to the edge of Earth's atmosphere. ' 'Fighting Stlye' Muay Thai, Wrestling, Judo, Kick-Boxing, Wing Chun, Jiu-Jitsu, Boxing, 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies Enemies: The Yakuza, The Russian Armada, and The KPD Allies: Zero and Hunter 'Background Living in such a world, Donnie quickly adapted to survive. As a child he lived on his own with no family or way of living. He killed, stole, and did what he had to do to survive in this world. As a child he did small jobs for clans that needed something done in the hush hush. This made a name for him as "Little Donnie" became known around the city. But it wasn't till he was thirteen did this become something serious. He had done so much for clans that it was time for him to actually join one and be loyal to that one. It was a tough desicion for him but it came down to two different clans. But in the end he picked the Soramaru clan. They were something of a family to him as a child rather than just a place to earn money. It was the Soramaru who taught him everything he knows today. They taught him multiple forms of Martial Arts and trained him with the weapons of their era. He quickly became a prodigy child for the clan. He rose up the ranks faster than anyone could have ever thought. He is now the right hand man for the Head of House. Working his way to become an all around master shot and fighter for the Soramaru. He could do any job at anytime if they needed it done. His life was on the line for his clan and that is the way he liked it. '''Statbook/Rap Sheet ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~You need to go find all your SHET MISTER =.= and start adding the RP's you were in thank you~ ~Izzy<3~ Ark 1: Ark 2: *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 05:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Nakayama Isabel (talk) 00:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Aniki Category:Yakuza Category:Soramaru